Across The Universe
by seafowlplucked
Summary: There is a conspiracy that there is a traitor on the council of Ricks. A fugitive Morty seeks help. This has nothing to do with the ending of season two. Comments are appreciated.
1. Enter the Problem

The void of empty space can seem so calm and beautiful to the untrained eye but those who inhabited this universe know nothing is what it seems. A green spiral circle sudden burst open, disrupting the calming nature of space. A space ship shoots directly out of the portal. A young teenage girl with a blood soaked bright yellow shirt and messy brown curly hair manages to drive the ship with watery eyes. She's knew if there was one way out of this mess she need help, she's needs to find a Rick.

On earth Rick was crafting an invention to help in his adventures. Morty steps in to see what his genius grandfather was making. "H-hey Rick, need any help?" Rick waves his hand, "get a socket reach over there." As Morty search through his grandfathers tools a space ship crashes barely avoiding to damage Rick or Morty. "What the Fuck?"

A female version of Morty stumbles out the ship coughing and wheezing her lungs out. "Wh- who are you" trying to gather her thoughts Rick answered answers for her "she is your alternate self Mo- Mor- **burps** Morty."

"But Rick how is that e-e-even possible, e-every alternate version of myself are boys" Rick rolls his eyes, " well Morty obviously there was at least one alternate earth were your mother birthed a **burps** a girl version of you or we wouldn't have a girl Morty bleeding to death in garage."

"H-Hey I have a name, my name is Morticia from dimension C-690. I was running from the council of Ricks" Before Morty decide to ask if he could tend to her wound Rick pulls a laser gun from his lab coat, " fuck no did you lead them right to us? I'm not giving those fuckers a reason to bust my ass." Mortica furiously pushes aside the the laser gun and grabs Rick by his shirt.

"L-listen h-here you bag of dicks Rick D-213 says there is a plot for the galactic government to enter the citadel and kill everyone! There is a traitor on the council of Ricks. Before he could tell me whom an army of Ricks burst in killing my family and capturing my Rick. They would have killed me too if my Rick hadn't resisted the other guards. Please Rick I have no one to turn to."

Morty is mixed with the feelings of sadness and terror, unsure if he could handle a serial killer Rick again. Rick stared at her with a glass eyes, "did you considered that perhaps I could be in involved with the traitor and could finish you off right now?" Morticia grabs the laser gun a puts it next her head, "then do it! I have lost everyone I've ever cared about. My Rick is most likely dead and I could care less on saving a bunch of dips shits from themselves. I was a normal girl this morning and now a wanted fugitive. Running away from men who want to kill who look like my grandpa. Just kill me now."

Mortica collapsed on the floor bursting into tears defeated. This was her last hope.

Rick puts away the gun, "hey relax kid don't worry I'm not plotting against the citadel, as much as I hate them." Rick takes out his flask, "Morty take Morticia to your room without your parents seeing her. I'll clean up down here. I'm pretty sure we are expecting **burps** visitors soon."


	2. Comics and More

Morticia sits quietly on her alternate self's bed wondering when did everything go wrong? Was it when grandpa Rick came home? Perhaps when she enters the citadel as one of the rare female Morty's? Maybe that's where all her problems started, her birth.

"H-Hey I got you some bandages", Morticia breaks from her thought to see Morty with a weird cheeky smile. She wondered if all boy Morty's were like this one. Awkward, timid and weird.

Rick was down at the basement modifying his weapons while the Meeseeks fixed the garage and dismantling the ship. His mind was cluttered with plans to get Morty and him out of a jam if the worst happens. If what Morticia says is true then he might need to back up against himself.

Summer walks into the garage unaware of the drama unfolding, "grandpa Rick why does Morty have a girl in his room?" "Probably getting laid Summer", Rick moaned to his nosey granddaughter, "did Morty convince you into making him a sex doll that doesn't sprout babies?" "Geez Summer if you want to know about your brother's sexual activities then ask him yourself", Rick puts away his weapon in his lab coat, "now excuse me I got more important business to get to."

Before Rick was able to leave a portal opens up with several guard Ricks and Morty's stepping out. "Shit", quickly glancing to make sure that at least the ship was fully dismantled. To his luck, it was, "Summer go get Morty." "Eww no", Rick rolled his eyes, "stop being a modest prune and get your brother or grandpa is going to jail." "Uhh fine"

After bandaging her head wounds Morty and Morticia were able to find common ground with comics. Morty sits on the floor reading comics, while Morticia laid on the bed, "it's wired to think that I this reality captain high stand doesn't end up with the bartender", Morty puts down the comic, "the bartender? Th-a-ats kind weird don't you think? She was barely a character." "Well the writers kinda just glossed her over without thinking of her potential", she sits up, "in my universe she's not just some love interest like Linda but an amazing person who isn't perfect but willing to fight for her life. When I go back to my universe I'll send you the comic series." In that moment Morticia had realized what she just said out loud. Morty put down the comic to look at her understanding the full gravity. Her old life was still fresh in her mind and she might never return there again.

A loud knock is heard at the door, "Morty! Grandpa Rick wants you downstairs. A bunch of copies of you and grandpa wants to ask you some questions." Morty" gets up in a worry, "ohh no." Morticia had to say something to encourage him "hey you got this I believe in you." Morty leaves the room still a bit nervous. Hopefully, the lie she told would give Morty the confidence he needs.

Morticia knows Morty and she might need a plan.


End file.
